Burden of Another Time
by Fallen121
Summary: All the while the tears fell for another life, the wild receded from man. Just as he still only remains in moments they did have and did not. Nothing came as the goddess continued to drown the ground beneath. Her sacred grove silent as Ananke faded with the pleasant breeze.


A/N: I'll leave this open, just in case I ever feel the need to come back to this. It's been awhile I guess.

"Why," the goddess cried out, unable to control her tears. "Why would you do this."

The primordial just stared at the goddess blankly. A being devoid of emotion, a being that the goddess could not comprehend. A lifetime there had been a mere moment here. Yet she hugged herself as she could no longer hold her children. But were they hers there; here they never were. All the while the tears fell for another life, the wild receded from man. Just as he still only remains in moments they did have and did not. Nothing came as the goddess continued to drown the ground beneath. Her sacred grove silent as Ananke faded with the pleasant breeze. The grove deafened her cries from the world and other immortals; her mind though drowned it what seemed like memories crafted by Lyssa from Hera for one of Zeus's lovers. They chained both body and mind to the tear stained ground.

* * *

She watched him with her. Her hands clenched in fists so tight her hands would turn white if she wasn't an immortal. The anger not channeled at the daughter of Athena, but her heart's want of what had been in another time. As well as anger at herself for wanting something she had been able to be without. That had been the first incident that had caused some looks from her sisters. And she had been stable enough to have the wild return to normal in the mortal realm. When they had announced that she was with child, it took all of her will power to flash out instead of causing a more destructive outburst.

Once more she found herself in her sacred grove far from the others. Cursing at as remembered carrying her twins. So lost in her memories of another life she didn't notice the other immortal flash.

"You hold memories of another life. One you seemed to have lived in time as your own," the mesmerizing voice called out causing Artemis to turn towards the source of the voice. "It feels as though Morpheus has planted on of his dreamscapes."

"I lived through it Mnemosyne, it wasn't a dream. I had them, nursed them, raised them with him. It was…" the goddess let out.

"Beautiful," the titaness finished, "Tragically beautiful, that is how memories of another life usually are." Stepping closer the titaness laid the back of her hand on the goddess's forehead. "I could feel their conflict, but I never thought they'd be this beautiful. How different our fates could be." Retracting her hand she merely frowned as Artemis looked distraught and angry.

"What necessity is there in knowing a life not lived, one lost long ago to the fates," Artemis expressed with longing. "To know happiness so similar, yet so alien." The two immortals stood there in an unknown silence. "It's so hard to separate the two sets of memories. I miss them so much."

"Your children, only rightfully so."

"Not just them, I miss him as well."

"Artemis."

"Even if he's an idiot, even if he was reckless."

"He's different here, he's not the second son of Poseidon and Amphitrite. His life will fade away. He will become a tale passed down, nothing more."

"I know, but they are almost one in the same. It's just."

"An eternity you do not have, not in this fated lifetime."

"I…"

"I doubt I will understand how it is to walk into another life and return to your old life. That you experience something you-," Mnemosyne paused before giving a sad smile. "Can never have in this eternity. I apologize."

A tiny pause between the two once more, before the goddess smiled as the moon began its journey. "There's no reason for you to apologize."

"I cannot ease your heart, unburden you of moments never had here," Mnemosyne confessed. "Not that you would wish to forget them at any rate."

"No, but I cannot help but wonder if I really want this life or the other. If I can find my way back here," Artemis stated as the full moon looked down upon the two.

a/n: "Maybe in infinite universes we ended up together in a few of them. Maybe we're just never meant to be." well that's it for now.


End file.
